Sora Shiun'in (manga)
This is the manga version of Sora Shiun'in. For the anime character, see here. |base = 紫雲院 素良 |furigana = しうんいん そら |romaji = Shiun'in Sora |gender = Male |age = |win = |eyecolor = |haircolor = |occupation = Duelist |affiliation = Leo Corporation |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" |alias = #3|status = Alive|partner(s) = Shingo Sawatari Shun Kurosaki|relatives = Miu Shiun'in (Younger Sister)}} Sora Shiun'in is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is the #3 agent of a special squad of the Leo Corporation, working under Reiji Akaba. Appearance Like his original counterpart, Sora appears as a short boy, though his actual age is unknown. He has sky blue hair and light green eyes. He wears a blue jacket with orange and gold highlights over a black shirt with a tight collar. He also wears grey cargo shorts which reach just below the knee, and knee-length white socks. He has brown short boots with orange interiors. Scale018 Sora with his hair down.png|Sora with his hair down. Personality Like his original counterpart, though appearing playful at first, Sora is actually sadistic and malevolent. He takes joy in seeing his opponent suffer by tricking them with his sob stories to make them lose the will to fight and then mercilessly crushing them, considering it as his own entertainment. He is an excellent actor, able to produce crocodile tears that seems real enough to support his sob stories that managed to fool Yūya and the others (Yūri is the only exception for this). Once his lie was found out, he reveals his true self by letting out a malicious grin, making him look noticeably more menacing, and subsequently bringing out more morbid Fusion Monsters and violently attacking his opponent. Despite these tendencies, Sora seems to genuinely loves his younger sister, Miu, as he never forget about her. Biography Past Not much is yet explained about Sora's past, but he was working together with EVE and Ren. Prior before the story, he was ordered to infiltrate Leo Corporation, most likely to find out more about Reiji and Yūya. Sora's memories were purposely altered so he can spy on Reiji without rising any suspicion, making him forget about EVE and everything related her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Chasing the Phantom Once the Leo Corporation staff detected the presence of "Phantom", Reiji sent Sora Shiun'in, Shingo Sawatari, and Shun Kurosaki to pursue him in helicopters. Reiji ordered #1, Shingo, and #2, Shun to capture "Phantom" in a pincer attack, while #3, Sora, would capture him from the sky, with Sora mentally protesting that he wanted to fight too. Noticing the number of agents pursuing "Phantom", Sora wondered what Reiji was thinking, sending that many people after a mere hacker.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" ready to arrest Yūya.]] After Yūya defeated Shingo, Sora and Shun joined the other LC members to apprehend Yūya, while he commented that Shingo was just all talk. With the Duel ended, Yūya disappeared, revealing that it wasn't the real him but the Solid Vision projection of himself and escaped using Solid Vision projection of an airplane. As Yūya escaped, Sora commented in his thought that while he was an enemy, he was an interesting person.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Along with Shun and Shingo, he was called to meet Reiji at his office where he told Shingo that he wasn't even close at winning against Yūya when the former said he was close. Reiji ceased their bickering, telling them that he will analyze Pendulum Summon. Dismissed, Sora expressed his confusion that Yūya has no record of abusing the system after he hacked into the LC system and instead used it to save people faster than the rescue squad, making him suspicious of Reiji's true intent on capturing him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" Investigating Reiji and the Phantom Unable to contain his curiosity anymore, Sora tried to find out Reiji's plan by sneaking into the mother computer room by using special gloves and glasses with Reiji's DNA. He was shocked to find the huge size of the mother computer and was furthered shocked by Reiji's appearance who revealed that he was the one who let him into the room. With Reiji's consent, Sora asked him directly who Yūya was, what was Pendulum Summon, and did Reiji was after him simply because he was a hacker. True to his words, Reiji answered that Yūya was a Destiny Factor that will destroy the world. Sora was skeptical that Yūya was truly planning so and asked again how he knew about the future, to which Reiji answered that the mother computer predicted it. Sora then asked again who Reiji was and where did he came from, but Reiji refused to answer, instead telling him to ask Yūya if he wanted to know more. Before leaving, Reiji gave him three prototype cards developed by LC and told him that Yūya was looking for "Genesis Omega Dragon". Duel Against Yūya .]] With new information he gained from Reiji, the next day, he lured Yūya into a trap by leaking a supposed information about Genesis Omega Dragon in Physical Information Company, the company that researching Solid Vision technologies. As he has expected, Yūya (who temporarily switched place with Yūto), along with Yuzu, took the bait and then trapped them in the room as he introduced himself to them, preparing to Duel Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Sora asked where Yūya came from, but the Phantom unable to answer and asked back about G.O.D, which Sora replied that he has no slightest clue about it either. ".]] Both started Dueling with Candy Park as their Action Field. Sora started the first turn just as Yūya tried to get an Action Card, but he confirmed Yuzu's guess that the field has a lot of booby traps. Sora immediately performed Fusion Summon, summoning "Death-Toy Scissor Bear" and ended his turn. Yūya countered by summoning "Entermate Handsome Liger" and destroyed "Scissor Bear". Sora tried to reach an Action Card, but this time Yūya managed to get it by using Poppo. Sora then activated "Death-Toy Re-Knit" to bring back "Scissor Bear" and attack "Handsome Liger". Yūya was about to counter it with his Trap Card, but then noticed a photo of Sora with a girl who Sora revealed to be his sick younger sister who was used as a bargaining chip for him to work for Reiji. This caused Yūya to hesitate, allowing the Duel to turn into Sora's favour. However, to his shock, Yūya's appearance suddenly changed, revealing himself to be Yūri. Sora was furthered shock at the sudden change of personality (not knowing about his split personalities) when Yūri threatened he wasn't as soft as Yūya. Sora tried to reason with him by once again bringing up again about his sick younger sister, but Yūri merely shouted back that he and his younger sister could just go to hell because it has nothing to do with him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" Duel Against Yūri ".]] Sora tried to reach an Action Card, but Yūri beat him to it by using his whip. Yūri then Fusion Summoned "Predator Plants Chimerafflesia" and declared battle phase. Seeing the monster's ATK was below his own, Sora for a moment thought Yūri was trying to help him, but Yūri then used its monster effect to reduce Sora's monster's ATK while increase his own monster's ATK. Sora tried to counter using continuous trap "Album of Memories", that was quickly destroyed by Yūri's Action Card. Sora cried out about his sister again, but Yūri just ignored him and destroyed "Scissor Bear". As it was destroyed, Sora realised that when Yūya's appearance changed, his Duel style also changed. Yūri then revealed to Yūya that Sora was lying about the whole thing and pointed out the fact that Sora was blabbing about his sob stories was the proof itself. Furious and realised there was no point in continuing the facade, Sora admitted that all he said was indeed a lie, having thought that The Phantom was a pushover. ".]] Noticing an Action Card, Sora got to take it after Yūri ripped the photo that he revealed to be a switch to another trap. Yūri tried to destroy the Action Card by using his own, but Sora revealed that the Action Card that he destroyed, "Reaction Draw". could be activated the moment it was destroyed, allowing him to draw cards. Using the prototype cards given by Reiji, he performed Pendulum Summon, summoning "Edge Imp Cotton Eater", inflicting 100 damage points to Yūri for each Furnimal monsters in his graveyard. Not finished, Sora Fusion Summoned "Death-Toy Daredevil" to destroy "Chimerafflesia" and reduced Yūri's LP to 100. Seeing Yūri having trouble standing, Sora revealed that their Action Field is a Duel laboratory, so he had tripled the Solid Vision's damage setting. Yūya switched place with Yūri again, telling Sora that he won't accept someone like Sora who was using Entertainment Duel to harm people using Pendulum Summon, the symbol of Entertainment Duel, declaring that he will make him take responsibility for hurting Yūri. In response, Sora taunted Yūya that it will be the ultimate entertainment to him and allow Yūya to continue if he thinks he can turn the table.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" As Sora tried to reach the last Action Card, Yūya, who couldn't move, summoned his monsters to prevent him from getting it and use the combination of his trap and his monsters' effects to destroy Sora's "Daredevil" and slowly reduced his LP. Before his LP could reach 0, Sora picked and activated an Action Card "Big Damage" to inflict 1000 damage to himself. Realising that Yūya purposely used roundabout effects to reduce his LP to 0 without having to physically harm him like he did to Yūya, Sora felt insulted as he refused to accept any sympathy in his Entertainment Duel. He told Yūya that until the time they Duel again he won't forgive him if he got captured before he activated another of his Action Card, "Chain Bonus" to double the battle damage, finally reducing his own LP to 0 and nearly destroyed the floor. As Sora passed out from the impact, a mysterious man, Ren, riding on a D-Wheel appeared and took him away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Aftermath While unconscious, Sora has a dream where he is visited by Miu, asking him has he forgotten about her, to which Sora replied that he hasn't and will never forget about her, promising that he will create a world where they can be together. When awoke, he found himself in an infirmary, tended by EVE's subordinate who helped him remember that he was defeated by Yūya. Sora then remembered that his memories were erased so he could infiltrate Leo Corporation. With Sora regaining his true memories, Ren told Sora the time has come for the true battle with G.O.D on the line.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Rematch Against Yūya and Yūri Deck Sora plays a "Furnimal/Death-Toy" Deck. Manga Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters